


【盾冬】风口浪尖

by Snoherkayta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoherkayta/pseuds/Snoherkayta
Summary: 史蒂夫·罗杰斯和詹姆斯·巴恩斯分别是神盾局和海德拉两个组织“公认最辣的alpha”，他们应当和最极品的omega结合。几乎是全国上下都在关注着他们的感情生活——除了他们自己。





	1. 风口浪尖 00

00.  
罗杰斯睡得很沉，足够沉；如果不是玻璃破碎并四处飞溅的动静，他将会保持沉睡状态直到天亮。而当他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛时，黝黑，冰冷的枪口抵在他的脑门上。  
“遗言。”  
黑色面罩隐藏了杀手的大半面目，只剩一双碧绿的眼眸在暗里生光——对方竟真的等待着罗杰斯的“遗言”；下一秒，史蒂夫的手指抚摸上枪口，顺着冰凉的枪管触摸到他的手指——人类的，有鲜活血肉的那一只。  
“你今晚辣透了，巴克。”他说。语气正直，目光诚恳。  
……  
詹姆斯“扑哧”一声笑出来。“你也不赖，罗杰斯。”  
他一翻手腕耍了个漂亮的枪花将它收起来；等再抬头时，眼中的寒冰融化得像是一汪泉水。  
“那我走啦。”他轻快地说，费劲儿地拉下面罩并亲吻史蒂夫的面颊，“明天见，亲爱的。”  
史蒂夫不甘心地回以一个带着困意但足够热情的亲吻。然后极不情愿地目送詹姆斯从那个被子弹打碎的窗口一跃而出。

詹姆斯踩着第一束阳光走进海德拉的办公大楼。朗姆洛是第一个看见他的。  
“你差点迟到。”他用得意又失望的矛盾眼神望着他，然后皱着鼻子退远了一点，“你他妈今天怎么这么呛？”  
詹姆斯懒得搭理他。当然呛，他身上现在不止自己的味儿。  
朗姆洛自讨没趣地等了一会儿。他巴不得冬兵再晚个一个小时回来，这样就算作任务超时。但詹姆斯踩着时间点回来了；他在原地等了一会儿，端着咖啡杯跟进了电梯。  
“碰到棘手的家伙了？别这样，解决不了任务也不是什么丢人的事儿。”  
“和你没关系，朗姆洛。”詹姆斯冷冷地说。朗姆洛的alpha信息素熏得他直皱眉头。他伸手摁了电梯就站得离对方足够远，“办完任务就回来的你是不是一向习惯如此？”  
朗姆洛哼笑一声。“你不是被任务绊住脚，难不成还是和任务对象干了一炮？别嘴硬了，冬兵——”  
詹姆斯勾着嘴角转过身来，将黑色外套的拉链向下一拉，“金发，大胸，蓝眼睛，辣得可怕。真遗憾，她说她最讨厌啰里八嗦的黑眼睛白痴。所以你绝对搞不定。”  
他满意地看见朗姆洛无言地瞪着他半脖子的吻痕，冷笑一声，利落地迈开长腿跨出电梯。  
皮尔斯在办公室里等他。而他刚一进办公室就皱着眉头缩到离皮尔斯最远的那一张椅子里——这个beta的味道也非常糟糕。詹姆斯顺势将任务的照片作为证明放在桌子上。  
“一击毙命。”他简洁地说。  
皮尔斯放下手里的咖啡杯，敷衍地点了点头。“好。”  
“……然后呢？”  
“什么然后？”  
“我他妈不搞慈善。”他面色不善地暗示。不过片刻他就得到了皮尔斯丢过来的一张卡；附赠的还有对方的一脸讪笑。  
詹姆斯接过卡，被对方的表情弄得有点不自在。“怎么了？”  
皮尔斯的神情越看越像是红灯区街边一些灯光暧昧的店铺老板——通常来说是老板娘——他从抽屉里挑出一叠照片，仔仔细细地摆放到詹姆斯面前。  
“挑一个吧。”他语气诚恳地说，全然不顾詹姆斯越来越嫌弃的眼神。那一叠照片全是一些年轻漂亮的omega。  
“我不需要——”  
“你闻闻你自己身上这个味，浓得呛人。”皮尔斯的神情宛若慈父，“挑一个。他们没人会拒绝你的。”  
詹姆斯识趣地闭嘴了。他现在还没打算跟人家解释自己身上两倍的信息素味道有一半属于另一位alpha——还是通过sex留下来的。  
于是他佯装忧郁地叹了口气，一声不响地收下了照片，然后一边离开办公室，一边劝慰忽略掉皮尔斯慈爱的目光。  
当他走进电梯时，电梯右上角的报警器响了。  
“警报！警报！海德拉万岁——所有人集合！”

史蒂夫不是第一次走在路上就被人吹口哨；但娜塔莎的口哨绝对是其中最可怕的。因为它们往往都意味着一些灾难的降临。  
但他不能不搭理娜塔莎。否则灾难就会接二连三的降临——人为的那种。  
于是他努力地挤出一个温和的微笑：“早安，娜塔莎。”  
娜塔莎的目光直射他的脖子：“我在跟它们打招呼，不过——早。”  
“呃——它们？”  
娜塔莎的眼神变得暧昧起来，红唇也不怀好意地上挑：“一些漂亮的痕迹，亲爱的。如果你不想让他们和你一起招摇过市，那你就把它们遮起来。”  
她一边看着史蒂夫手忙脚乱而毫无意义地将T恤往上扯，一边皱着眉头凑过来闻了闻：“该死——你是和一个alpha肉搏了一晚上？”  
她极度失望的语气和说话的内容让史蒂夫险些扯坏了自己的T恤。不过好在她的临时电话响了起来；她不得不首先放过史蒂夫。  
“嘿！娜特！”克林特的声音在电话对面咆哮了起来，伴随着隐约的金属碰撞和呼喊声，“紧急情况！”  
克林特很少如此失态。刚才还在调戏史蒂夫的娜塔莎立刻严肃了起来。她急急地向前走了两步：“发生了什么？”  
信号异常糟糕：“我们需要支援——拜托，我们和海德拉干上了！”  
-TBC-


	2. 风口浪尖 01

01.  
娜塔莎再次出现在史蒂夫身边的时候手里抱了一大桶爆米花，右手臂弯里还大大咧咧地搂着一包薯片。就好像此时此刻在大桥上和海德拉战斗的克林特并不是她的男友——薯片才是。  
“我还以为我们是来支援的。”史蒂夫皱起眉头看向娜塔莎怀里的零食。娜塔莎难得心情大好地没有反驳他，反而拐了拐右手：“吃吗？”在得到否定的回答后她换了个舒服的姿势坐在海德拉门口。  
“那太不巧了。毕竟我以为我们是来看戏的。”娜塔莎优雅而迅速地向嘴里塞着爆米花，完美避开了她今天复古红的口红，“萨姆跟克林特和海德拉干起来的频率可比他们迟到的频率还高。”  
史蒂夫张了张嘴发现自己无从反驳。

海德拉和Sheld都是明面上的普通公司，和暗地里的特工组织。史蒂夫就是其中一个。也不知道当初弗瑞和皮尔斯怎么就像失散多年的灵魂伴侣一样，搞了性质完全一样的两家公司。因此干架也就是家常便饭的事情。  
……当然理由就千奇百怪了，尤其是萨姆和克林特。两个人常常因为“没有入围2019年omega和beta最想嫁的前十五名极品alpha”或者“没入围也就算了还输给海德拉头号杀手冬兵”而跟人家打起来，最正经的也不过就是今天的理由——  
“这小子抢我的工作！”萨姆咆哮，“我昨天都快成功了！他！像一个幽灵一样！一杯酒的功夫抢走了我的任务对象！”  
站在史蒂夫身边的娜塔莎发现，正在接萨姆电话的史蒂夫的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
她惊疑地瞥了史蒂夫一眼：“我曾经的确怀疑你对那些柔软的omega没有兴趣是因为喜欢beta或者alpha。”  
史蒂夫哽了一下。但娜塔莎接下来的话差点谋杀了他：  
“但你也应该不会对萨姆那个类型的……？”  
史蒂夫下意识地想起了头天晚上抵在自己脑门上的枪：“不会的，我对天发誓不会。”只有海德拉第一杀手含着生理泪水的眼睛，意外的极其勾人的柔软笑容和包裹在黑色长裤里的翘臀长腿能成功地让他有反应。  
——他只是想起了萨姆的任务对象被抢的全过程。是的，就是头一夜在和他“共度良宵”之前詹姆斯完成的任务。

头一夜。  
“我很抱歉我得晚一点回去，史蒂夫。”詹姆斯微微压低的声音从听筒里传来，史蒂夫猜想他在例行检查自己的车内是否装有窃听器，“事实上这是个——临时任务。在‘Black Jack’酒吧。但……你知道的。”  
天啊，先别说——  
“你可以和小史蒂夫一起在家等我一会儿，是不是？”  
史蒂夫掩饰性地调整了一下坐姿，甚至还咳了一声。他不想在开车的时候起反应——还是在詹姆斯不在的情况下。  
“我恐怕那对你没有任何帮助，亲爱的。”詹姆斯带着笑意的声音打断了他的所有努力，那声音有点沙哑，性感得可怕。史蒂夫则连挣扎都没有地想起了今天早晨仓促的“晨练”。  
“你使我功亏一篑，巴基。”他毫不认真地抱怨，“我等不到那么晚了。”  
“那么……”  
“你知道吗？”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛明亮起来，缓慢地做了一个吞咽的动作——他肯定詹姆斯听见了，“我还可以和小史蒂夫一起去找你。”  
然而他的alpha完全没有如他预料那般有一丝羞赧。  
“当然。”他想他还是有那么一点成功的，“请一定要带着他。”  
天啊。

等他带着黑框眼镜，褐色美瞳和蓝色鸭舌帽坐进离詹姆斯的高脚凳最近的卡座时，他才猜测到或许詹姆斯的任务和萨姆重合了——这并不奇怪，皮尔斯总是和和弗瑞过不去。抢任务也算得上是另一出“家常便饭”。  
内容大概是套出一位退役军人对一个谋杀案的了解——他可能是一位隐藏的目击证人。平心而论，萨姆很适合这个任务，毕竟他自己曾经也是军人，并且很平易近人，性格开朗。  
-这是史蒂夫在看见他的alpha露出那种令人神魂颠倒的笑容，然后端着酒杯，顶着萨姆惊愕的目光冲这位名叫Johnson的先生来了一句“真没想到能在这遇到您这样火辣至极的beta”之前的想法。  
在那之后，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这位接近一米九的金发alpha欠缺礼节地拒绝了七八个前来搭讪的omega和beta，其中还有一位alpha，然后努力地把自己缩进卡座里，替“小史蒂夫”决定在詹姆斯的任务结束之前，他俩都不要再看他。不过这个决定在他生吃掉六片薄荷酒里的柠檬片之后以失败告终。  
他甚至还看到詹姆斯完美击退了好不容易才和beta军人建立起脆弱友谊的萨姆，而那位beta的目光都快黏到詹姆斯身上了，詹姆斯却只是满不在乎地喝酒，甚至都没有看看他。  
“冷静，詹姆斯只是在做任务。”史蒂夫恹恹地对自己和小史蒂夫说。

事实上整个过程不超过四十分钟。跟萨姆·威尔逊抢任务说不定会比从史蒂夫手里抢更加容易。詹姆斯顺利地带着一脑子的笔记礼貌退场（“和您这样有趣的绅士聊天是我的荣幸。”诸如此类）。为了不露破绽，他甚至和对方交换了电话号码——不过那是朗姆洛的。  
任务之后他尽快地来到卡座，将他蔫儿了的，连信息素都闻起来酸酸的金发alpha从卡座捞出来。“哇哦，你的信息素味道变得好糟糕。”他故意低头在史蒂夫颈侧嗅来嗅去，并且得意地发现对方毫无悬念地硬了，“像是吃了一整个柠檬。”  
史蒂夫则冲他露出一个温和的微笑。“半个而已。”  
詹姆斯被逗乐了。两个人在成功上车之前就吻在一起，信息素的味道变得黏糊糊又弥漫着火药气息。  
“你吃醋了。”詹姆斯笃定又得意地对史蒂夫说。那时对方正将他摁在后座上，和他的牛仔裤拉链作斗争。  
很快他就没法那么得意了。

“……史蒂夫。”  
空气中略带侵略性的信息素气味传来。史蒂夫猛然醒悟并发现那是娜塔莎——对方已经被他拒不理睬自己的无礼行为惹恼了。  
“呃，抱歉娜特——发生了什么？”  
娜塔莎不知从哪摸了颗薄荷糖丢进嘴里，面带鄙夷地看了他一眼：“幼稚园放学了而已，史蒂夫。”  
“而我负责送威尔逊小朋友和巴顿小朋友放学。”詹姆斯懒洋洋的声音响了起来。他的脸侧有一处很浅的划伤，护目镜碎掉了；而萨姆的鼻梁青紫一片，克林特的颧骨不算太明显地肿起。  
“滚蛋吧冬兵！”萨姆咆哮。但他看起来并不怎么有气势。  
娜塔莎被他们的模样逗乐了。詹姆斯把“威尔逊小朋友”推到史蒂夫面前：“再见威尔逊小朋友，我们明天见。”并冲他露出一个假笑。  
史蒂夫不易察觉地撇下嘴角；他忍不住多瞧了詹姆斯两眼，忽然灵机一动。  
他一抖袖子，手心里握了一支娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰递到詹姆斯面前：  
“我可以以单身家长的名义邀请您共进晚餐吗？”  
-TBC-  
威尔逊小朋友：Hello？？？


	3. 风口浪尖 02

02.  
关于他们第一次见面。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯的第一次见面实在不能算得上是一个浪漫的故事。他猜想那也是源自于海德拉和神盾局的矛盾，皮尔斯和弗瑞总是派遣自己的手下抢对方的任务。顺便一提，比起他们自己的手下有没有暴露身份，他们更关心谁最后完成了任务。

他们这一次的任务是在地铁上找到一伙有无差别攻击倾向的，刚刚越狱的家伙。尽管他们手里有任务目标的照片可对方实在是其貌不扬。更何况史蒂夫的外貌，不谦虚地说，实在也不够隐蔽；而对方一定会好好地打扮一番。毕竟他们还聪明地选择了一个月只有一次的，有十六节车厢的日子越狱。

等他们追到车站时，正好赶上那八个人分散躲进了十六节车厢。史蒂夫凭借良好的视力看到了七号、四号和十二号，娜塔莎则看到了九号有两位，十六号有一个，还有两个家伙待定。

“你们知道吗。”萨姆展开翅膀绕着列车飞，在黑暗的隧道里他完全可以这样做，“海德拉的混蛋们又来抢任务。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“萨姆，我们不该——”

“那个叫‘冬兵’的家伙也来了，他上次还扯掉了我的翅膀！这次绝对不能——”

“萨姆，闭嘴。”娜塔莎毫不客气地说。“我找到十六号的小可爱——天啊，他居然吓得几乎试图从门缝里挤出去。”

“七号就位。”史蒂夫说。

“四号。”

“十二号。”

“九号。”

“很好。把他们往门口逼。车门一开我们就——”

史蒂夫开始向那个身材矮壮的Alpha走过去，对方一开始并没有察觉，但史蒂夫——不足够“其貌不扬”。当他有些明显地向对方连续挪动了四五步之后，alpha开始向六号车厢的方向走过去。

史蒂夫连忙跟上。却不敢靠太近，只是保持一定的节奏跟着。但在人群攒动的地方跟着一个人也实在太过明显。很快对方就到达了崩溃的边缘。

“别他妈跟着我！条子！”他高声大叫。拥挤又静谧的车厢瞬间炸开了——因为他还开始神经质地在连帽衫的外套内侧摸来摸去；史蒂夫则反应迅速地朝对方扑过去摁住对方的手。

“放开我——他妈的！”话音刚落的瞬间史蒂夫心中忽然警铃大作，他死死摁着地上的alpha就地打了个滚；发现他刚才躺过的地方有一把尖刀插在地上。

“cap！”萨姆的声音再次传出来，“我们马上就要到彻斯特堡——”

他手底下摁着的家伙忽然暴跳起来，拼尽全力才摁住他，而背后的家伙要第二次扑来——史蒂夫惊出一身冷汗并试图用一只手摁住已经捉住的alpha，一边伸手，想抢在背后的家伙得手前先抢走地上的刀——

门开了。他听见娜塔莎在频道里用俄语发出咒骂，然后一大群人尖叫着向外冲去，推攘，怒骂和哭喊，无数人误伤史蒂夫，才不管压在逃犯身上的特工此刻有多难办；史蒂夫顾不得这些，看准机会扑过去抢刀，但那刀柄被一双又粗又黑的手先碰着了。

完了，挨上一刀恐怕是在所难免的事儿了。

尖刀被人一脚踹飞，背后的家伙也被狠狠地摁倒在地并且挨了一记闷拳；史蒂夫的视线里出现了一个棕色的脑袋。史蒂夫愣了片刻，然后那就变成了他最后悔的一个片段。地上的家伙再次暴起试图摆脱史蒂夫，而棕色脑袋的主人在同一时刻跳起来，毫不留情地一脚踹在他脑袋上：“老实点！”

对方得落下一个脑震荡了。

列车空了。史蒂夫吃力地抬起头来，然后就那么傻乎乎地愣住了。并不是因为那一脚的力道堪比踹烂一副铁门。而是因为片刻之后这一脚的主人好心好意地拉他起来。而他在一瞬间发现对方有一双无比迷人的绿眼睛。

“嘿，我——”

“你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，隔壁神盾局的王牌。”对方冷冰冰地说，用随身携带的纸巾擦拭着双手然后随意地丢掉纸巾，弯下身子去捞那个倒在自己脚边的，昏迷不醒的逃犯“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

他隔了两秒才意识到对方在和自己自我介绍。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。我——”

詹姆斯没接话，还是那副冷冰冰的神情。而他看不出对方是否把他当白痴了；好在这位甜蜜又迷人的詹姆斯还没打算直接转身就走。

“……是个Alpha。”

他搜肠刮肚之后可怜巴巴地说了一句；他的频道里传来闷笑声。而詹姆斯这次挑起了一边的眉毛。空气里忽然有了些让他感到不适的东西。他敏锐地意识到那是Alpha信息素——属于面前的詹姆斯。

“我只是想……抱歉，你，你看上去很不错，所以——”我的天史蒂夫·罗杰斯你听听你在说什么？性/骚/扰一位尽管看上去很甜很软但实际上信息素辣得令人头晕目眩的万人迷Alpha？

“真巧，我也是。”詹姆斯忽然冲舌头打结一般的史蒂夫露出一个灿烂得不可思议的笑容，甚至还冲史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“而且还恰好捡到差点被捅上那么两刀的你。”

“是、是啊——”

“那么这家伙就归我了。”詹姆斯仍然笑着包容了史蒂夫像只呆头鹅一样的表现，机械臂掐着身上挂着的逃犯，像是拎着一只鸡仔一样晃了晃，“很高兴认识你。”

“我几乎搞砸了一切。”史蒂夫喃喃自语，“直到最后我还那么傻愣着——”

“只是一次任务。”萨姆安慰他。获得了娜塔莎一个轻蔑的白眼。而当史蒂夫从身上摸出那张詹姆斯拖着战利品（他甚至开始羡慕那个战利品）离开前丢给他的，雪白的、纯洁的餐巾纸时则差点发出了喜悦的欢呼；上面是一串手写的数字，留着詹姆斯·巴恩斯的名字和一个笑脸。

娜塔莎和萨姆目送着他们的队长像中邪一样捧着一张餐巾纸冲了出去。

-TBC-


	4. 风口浪尖 03

03.  
本章涉及非典型ABO设定，  
本章涉及非典型ABO设定，  
本章涉及非典型ABO设定。

詹姆斯从电梯上下来的时候碰见了朗姆洛。对方一看见他就皱起了眉头。“拜托，即使你刚获得了那个什么该死的‘年度最想嫁的alpha’也没必要嚣张成这样吧？”

詹姆斯表示自己听不懂。

“收收你身上的味。”朗姆洛冷笑一声，“海德拉又不是婚介所。”

詹姆斯在心里大肆嘲笑朗姆洛。他不过是在嫉妒詹姆斯身边围绕的那些年轻貌美的Omega。虽然说朗姆洛自己身边也不是没有足够娇艳的情人，但詹姆斯总是比他更受欢迎——而对方似乎还不怎么领情。

“真高兴你还意识得到这一点。”詹姆斯冷眼讽刺道，“你知道吗，你身上的味让我以为你刚才抓紧休息时间去做了个变性手术，现在是个胡子拉碴的Omega了。”

他飞快地出手把朗姆洛推进电梯然后帮朗姆洛摁下了顶楼，顺手关门。离开的时候他不安地抬起手闻了闻手腕——那里通常会有一点信息素的味道。

有点浓烈。他撇了撇嘴角，修长灵敏的手指飞快地转动着匕首，以掩饰藏得不太好的烦躁。

那个蠢蠢的金发Alpha怎么还没给自己打电话？难道自己误会了？对方并不想跟自己来上一炮？

史蒂夫如果知道詹姆斯·巴恩斯此刻的想法，一定会飞快地打个电话过去，红着脸无数次地解释：“不我没有不想和你打一炮……不我的意思是我不是想和你打一炮……不是打炮……我是想……我……”

然后由温柔体贴的罗曼诺夫特工补充一句：“他是说，他不止想和你打一炮。”走出三步再退回来：“至少是不止想和你打一炮。”

当然，前提是她知道对面的家伙是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，却不知道对方就是那个令人闻风丧胆的冬日战士。

然后这之后的故事就会如同脱缰野马一般，一骑绝尘而去。

但事实是，史蒂夫从下午开始情绪不佳。弗瑞例行开会总结关于追捕越狱犯人任务时，打着哈欠的娜塔莎收到了萨姆的消息。

“史蒂夫怎么了？？？”

三个大大的问号几乎闪瞎了娜塔莎的双眼。

“他怎么了，受伤了吗？”娜塔莎无声地飞快回复。

“我不知道！我又不是医生！可是他看起来很糟糕！”

这可不是开玩笑的。娜塔莎抬头看去，史蒂夫正低着头，双手规矩地放在桌子上，金色的脑袋低垂着，宽广的肩背都缩小了不少。

“他伤的很严重？”娜塔莎再次回复，“你应该看看他。”

“我问过他了他说别担心！可是我觉得挺严重的，他可从来没有为了什么伤哭过，可他刚才居然带着哭腔！”

玻璃碎掉的声音打断了弗瑞的演讲。

“…我很抱歉。”娜塔莎毫无歉意地说。弗瑞只能极度无奈地看着她，并希望她给出一个解释；但他随即注意到娜塔莎和另外几位Alpha先生都捂住了口鼻——除了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他像是受了什么天大的委屈一样愤恨地吸着鼻子。

“可是我们这里有Alpha发情了。”

转着匕首的詹姆斯在快到下班时间的时候终于接到了一个陌生电话。这时候他正在跟他的面罩作斗争。

“难道他还是个爱岗敬业的好员工？！”詹姆斯无力地摸出手机，“没到下班时间就不肯打电话约人？”

詹姆斯一只手坚持和面罩作斗争，另一只手接起了电话。

“呃……巴基？”

詹姆斯的笑容僵在脸上。虽然他带着面罩，别人也看不出他的笑容；对面居然是个女性的声音，虽然也足够沙哑性感。

“抱歉，罗杰斯是这样存你的电话的。”娜塔莎再次毫无歉意地说道。作为Beta的萨姆此刻正在面临崩溃地给史蒂夫递纸巾，擦鼻涕和抹不知道是否存在的眼泪。

“谁他妈的是巴——”

“他需要你。”

詹姆斯终于解开了令他窒息的面罩。“什么？”他被娜塔莎的语气吓了一跳，完全没来得及思考为什么对方要给他一个素不相识陌生人打电话，“他怎么了？”

“他很不好，该死的，他需要你！”娜塔莎焦急地说，声音适时地染上一丝哭腔，“如果可以的话你最好赶过来看看他。”

这语气听起来就像是在给那位金发Alpha“送行”一般，

但詹姆斯无暇思考：“地址？”

娜塔莎冲克林特比了ok的手势，然后飞快地报出了史蒂夫家的地址。

“我们这样不太好吧？”旺达迟疑地说道，目送着萨姆在娜塔莎的指挥下把史蒂夫丢上车。娜塔莎忙里抽空送给她一个明艳的微笑；旺达却从里面读出了一丝残忍。

“天哪，旺达，这怎么会不好呢？”娜塔莎的语气是从未有过的温柔，“今天上午史蒂夫那副样子你看见了？活脱脱一个坠入爱河并且入水之迅速姿势之愚蠢，溅起一片大水花的愚蠢Alpha。这可是个绝妙的机会——恕我直言，虽然隔了那么远我闻不到那位棕发宝贝的味道，但毋庸置疑是个甜美的小可爱。”

“可是——”

“队长都单身那么多年了，你忍心看着他像萨姆那样孤独终老？”娜塔莎望着萨姆载着史蒂夫回家的，孤独的背影，长叹一声。

她绝对没有预料到的是，此时此刻，她口中的“棕发甜美小可爱”正带着面罩和一股肃杀之气，连闯一片红灯，气势汹汹地杀向史蒂夫·罗杰斯的住宅。

-TBC-


End file.
